We seek to continue a science research training program for anesthetists, now in its thirty-fourth year, in order to broaden the academic base of anesthesia through the development of physicians with research skills. We propose to offer a group of nine carefully selected anesthetists the opportunity to join one of the research programs at the Harvard Medical School, the Harvard School of Public Health or the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to work with an outstanding funded investigator in a wide range of subjects for a period of not less than two years. These subjects include, but are not limited to, pharmacology, epidemiology, neurobiology, molecular biology, genetics, toxicology, physiology, biochemistry, endocrinology, metabolism, biophysics and bioengineering. Special efforts will be made to enhance diversity with emphasis on the recruitment and retention of individuals from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, individuals with either physical or mental impairments, and individuals from disadvantaged backgrounds. This is a tutorial program, individualized to meet the needs and interests of each trainee. In addition to mentored research, course work will be undertaken. Some trainees will already have research training; for them refresher courses may be necessary. Others will need more extensive course work. All are required to undertake responsible conduct of science training. The overall objective is to produce a cadre of anesthesiologists, well trained in research methodology and knowledgeable in their area of expertise, who will have the ability to continue on to independent research careers in problems of importance to anesthesia and the basic sciences upon which it rests. We have an outstanding track record of producing researchers who continue in academic medicine and who are successful at obtaining their own funding. Of the last twenty graduates, 95% have successfully competed for funding, including 10 who have been awarded NIH Mentored Clinical Scientist Research Career Development Awards (K08).